


Giving In

by nanuk_dain



Series: X-Men Fanart [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, kiss, photo manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan gives in. Scott enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/48587/48587_original.jpg)  



End file.
